


The Benefits of Proper Research

by Legs (InsanityRule)



Series: I came for the money I stayed for you [6]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/Legs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Richard decides he’s capable of trying something new the first thing he does is collect research. Like when he decided to move out to Silicon Valley instead of finish college he researched tech companies for three days, housing for two weeks, and how best to handle getting sick on an airplane. When he mentioned it to Bighead he agreed in two minutes, something Richard just isn’t capable of at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when Jared is upset and needs Richard to take charge Richard buckles down and does what he always does; he researches the hell out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But really it’s Jared’s fault he’s looking up proper ways to top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Proper Research

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a WIP for a literal year and I finally got myself to finish it yesterday.

Whenever Richard decides he’s capable of trying something new the first thing he does is collect research. Like when he decided to move out to Silicon Valley instead of finish college he researched tech companies for three days, housing for two weeks, and how best to handle getting sick on an airplane. When he mentioned it to Bighead he agreed in two minutes, something Richard just isn’t capable of at all.

So when Jared is upset and needs Richard to take charge Richard buckles down and does what he always does; he researches the hell out of it.

But really it’s Jared’s fault he’s looking up proper ways to top.

And if anyone sees the garbage he is printing out at work he is going to die.

 

\--

 

Jared’s pushing himself so hard. He’s throwing every ounce of energy and effort he has into a business proposal and a presentation for Laurie and Richard can see the dark circles returning. Three nights in a row Richard went to bed alone because Jared ‘wanted to finish one last thing’ and woke up to find Jared slumped over in a chair.

Tomorrow is Saturday and he just knows Jared is going to crash hard when he has nothing to keep himself busy.

It all started fairly innocently. Richard had been invited to Bighead’s house, with a request that he bring Jared along. He agreed, hoping Bighead was trying to get to know Jared more.

He wasn’t expecting a party.

It was fairly small, nothing too crazy, but Bighead was celebrating because he and Gavin, fucking Gavin Belson, have been together for a year. And Gavin was there, and at one point Richard was dragged away by Bighead to do a couple shots and from across the lawn he could see Gavin talking with Jared. It looked innocent enough. But he knows how messy Jared’s work environment was when he was at Hooli. He knows he was humiliated and berated and just plain mistreated during his time there. And from across the lawn he looked so uncomfortable.

By the time Richard got back over to Jared he swears he’d shrunk at least three inches, trying to look as small as possible until he and Gavin are nearly the same height. The small amount of conversation he overheard was cordial enough; how is Pied Piper? Are you planning to attend CES this year? Things like that. Nothing outwardly mean or hateful.

It didn’t occur to Richard that Jared hasn’t spoken to Gavin since he left Hooli. That maybe Jared, the Jared that’s gotten to be his weird yet lovable self, isn’t the same Jared that worked for Gavin at Hooli. That Jared’s been more open with Hooli and things have gone from ‘oh isn’t this funny Richard?’ to ‘Jared that’s not really funny it’s kind of horrifying’.

He kept Jared by his side the entire night after that, but the damage was done. Jared had a nightmare and he probably talked in his sleep and Richard didn’t even wake up for it because he drank too much and was out cold. Richard woke up with a hangover and Jared looked like he didn’t sleep more than ten minutes. And he hasn’t slept well since.

Richard watches Jared flit around the office; he’s jittery and twisting his hands against his sternum. He doesn’t even protest when Richard tells him to take a nap but he only gets about twenty minutes of rest before he starts talking in his sleep. Richard tries to soothe him, a hand in his hair is usually enough to calm Jared down, but instead Jared flinches and sobs. Richard does not like this at all. He hates that he has to wake Jared up when he only got to sleep for a little while but he can’t stand to watch Jared while he’s having a nightmare.

“ Jared? Jared hey um…” He gently shakes Jared’s shoulder. “Jared?” Jared blinks. “Oh thank fuck. Hey, you were having a nightmare?”

“ Was I distracting you?”

“ No, no it’s okay. Do you want to… I don’t know, talk?”

“ I was dreaming, a memory, and,” Jared shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”

Jared doesn’t say much for the rest of the day. He finishes his work around four, but Richard still has to get a few things done before they leave.

“ I’ll be like, twenty minutes? You could lay down again?” Jared nods and curls up into a ball on one corner of the couch. Richard bites his lip; watching this is absolutely heartbreaking. Richard takes off his sweatshirt, it’s a little cold today but he’s desperate to help Jared, and hands it to him so he can hang onto it while he tries to nap.

He’s seen Jared do this with Richard’s pillow, or the edge of the blanket that Richard uses, and sometimes he finds Jared cuddling with Richard’s sweatshirts. Jared shoves his face into the fabric and his shoulders lose some of the tension he's been carrying all day.

Jared finally looks like he's sleeping well so Richard keeps working. He puts on his headphones for a bit to work on streamlining some of the early code, and he manages to get lost in his work for a full hour and a half.

“ Oh crap.” He pulls off his headphones and looks up at Jared. And then he hears it; it's tiny and hard to hear but it was definitely a sniffle. “Oh shit.”

He hurries over to Jared, intent on waking him, (he hates it when Jared cries in his sleep) but when he gets over to the couch Jared peeks out from behind Richard's sweatshirt, tears in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. He probably didn't sleep at all.

“ Jared,” he sits on the floor by Jared's head. Jared turns so he's no longer facing the back of the couch. “Are you okay? I mean… you're upset. But… but what did Gavin do?” Jared shakes his head. “Did he say anything bad? Well he… if you're upset he must've but… but what was it?”

He's going to have to have a talk with Bighead if Gavin fucked with Jared.

“ We talked about Hooli. About,” Jared wipes his face on the couch, “one of the last projects I worked on, and it  _ was  _ successful, and he didn't bring any sort of incident up _ specifically _ , but time was very valuable. And more than once I… suffered because of poor time management.”

Ah.

“ You don't have to say. But if you want.” Richard shrugs. “Go for it.”

“ Sometimes… on occasion Gavin was rather demanding of my time. I would often go several hours without a break, and sometimes it had… unfortunate consequences.”

He remembers the first time he and Jared worked together. Richard decides to not dwell on the details for now.

“ We should get home.”

–

The rest of the day is filled with cuddling, a warm bath, more cuddling, Richard's attempt at dinner, which didn't go too poorly, and finally, cuddling. He hates the circumstances that caused Jared to be so affectionate, but all the cuddling has been nice. They watch a couple bird documentaries and around midnight Jared finally falls asleep on top of Richard while they share the chase lounge.

He really would like to sleep in their bed but Jared looks so relaxed. Richard plays a couple stages in Flower while Jared uses his chest for a pillow.

They end up sleeping there all night.

And then it's Saturday and Jared has no work to do, but he is looking better rested than before. Richard convinces him to play Flower for awhile while he makes waffles, the one food he's gotten really decent at making, and they eat syrup laden buttermilk waffles on their small patio.

After breakfast Jared spends most of the day in bed. Richard peeks in to check on him periodically, but half the time his eyes are shut and his chest rising and falling as he sleeps. The nightmares aren't gone, it isn't that simple, but his eyes no longer have dark circles after sleeping the whole day. He helps Richard with dinner and they watch another documentary and things are starting to turn around.

Richard is the big spoon that night. He kind of misses Jared being wrapped around him but making Jared comfortable is more important right now.

On Sunday Jared is still a bit depressive, but he does get out of bed for most of the day, it's a great improvement even if he is still in his pajamas. He watches more documentaries and plays Flow and Flower and he convinces Richard to lazily kiss on the couch for awhile. It's probably the best sign that Jared's feeling better.

“ Richard? I have a question, but I understand that the topic may be a bit difficult to talk about.”

Oh crap he's not ready for introspection today. “Um… okay?”

“ Right. Richard, when we engage physically, you find it enjoyable correct?”

He can't even move.

“ Was that too forward?”

“ Uh...”

“ Sorry, I was just curious. Of course that was too forward. You don't have to answer Richard. I'm sure if you didn't enjoy it we wouldn't keep having intercourse in that manner.”

How is he supposed to respond to this?

“ I suppose I am… interested in possibly switching our standard positions?” Oh shit what?

Crap now he's thinking about it. Oh no.

“ I've come to understand it compares to someone taking care of you.”

God has he been Googling this?

“ Richard?”

“ Uh… well I… I'm not sure what to… to do?”

“ It's quite alright Richard. We don't have to. I just wanted to be open to alternatives and get your opinion.”

How does he feel about this?

“ Well uh… if you can um… I'll be right back.”

–

He can't believe he's doing this.

Okay that’s not quite true because he’s doing this for Jared, he’d do anything for Jared, but he didn’t expect that to include researching topping. And he’s at the office, it’s still Sunday so he’s alone thank everything, but he’s still printing a lot of terrible, incriminating things.

He’s married it’s not that bad.

But it is because he doesn’t know what he’s doing.

Jared’s way better at this, and at being the one in control, and making the decisions.

But Jared’s been feeling down and he’s asking Richard for this. Well he inquired but for Jared that’s basically begging.

He just has the feeling, or is it some messed up hope, that this is Jared’s first time doing this and he doesn’t want to screw up. Richard hasn’t felt this anxious in ages. It’s like he’s starting up a business all over again.

Maybe not the best comparison. Gay sex and businesses aren’t really… well there’s a lot of fucking over so maybe it’s an okay comparison.

He nearly has a panic attack when the office stapler can't go through all the papers, but he throws his weight onto it and hears a less than satisfying click of the staple ejecting, and when he turns the paper over he's pleased to see it  _ did  _ have enough length to bend the staple and secure his papers together.

On the way home he gets lube even though he knows they already have some, but he’s freaking out a bit and taking the time to sit in the prophylactic aisle gives him some perspective on this little plan of his.

This is Jared. This is the guy he’s married to, the guy he, on a regular basis, has sex with. He’s done plenty of embarrassing things and it hasn’t scared Jared away now, so not being perfect at this, (Which he is not going to be there is no way.) isn’t going to be the tipping point. And it’s not like he can’t ask Jared for tips. Or maybe how he likes- oh God this isn’t a porno he cannot ask that question out loud.

But Jared is very patient and understanding. And he never asks for anything normally. And Richard wants to be the one taking care of Jared for a change.

He just might throw up in the process but that’s nothing new.

It’s not like they’re virgins. It’s not like Jared hasn’t basically told him what to do because he’s more experienced. It’s just sex.

Right. Just sex.

Just the love of his life.

And sex.

Ho boy.

-

When he's done tonight he's going to burn this… this fucking walkthrough he's made himself for sex. He can't let anyone see this if he wants to leave his apartment ever in the coming future.

Jared is sitting alone in the living room, quietly twiddling his thumbs and watching the front door like a Labrador puppy anxious to see his…  _ god don't think master right now he asked you to fuck him _ .

“Hey, um, Jared. Sorry that took so long. But I got some… I got, Jesus what the fuck am I doing?”

“Well, I brought up sex, and you indicated a slight interest if I've interpreted your reaction correctly, of trading positions with one another tonight. If that's not the case, we could have sex like we normally would, or perhaps we could postpone until a later date.”

“Not that, sex is… we should. I'd…” he looks down at his right hand, and the  _ damn  _ sec guide he's made, and tosses it to the floor. “Jared I don't know what the  _ fuck  _ I'm doing.”

“I'm certain you aren't a virgin.”

“No, you're right,” not that _ that _ wasn't obvious between the two of them, “but I've never… I've only ever been the guy,” he has to shove his hands in his pockets to keep from making some lewd gesture, “I've never _ topped _ , before.”

It feels kind of good to say that out loud, even though it's horribly embarrassing on some level. But Jared won't make fun of him, or think it's weird, even if it's a secret Richard will take to his grave.

Richard has never mastered the art of subtle segue from whatever they're doing to sex, so he just awkwardly loiters around while Jared makes them dinner, and then laundry time, and he's just starting to realize that  _ maybe  _ he should just make a pass or something when Jared kisses him.

Jared whispers in his goddamned ear, because he's way better at this, “I could instruct you, if you would like some guidance.”

“Fuck,” he's not lasting long tonight that's for damn sure, “yeah. Do that.”

Richard finds himself following Jared's lead as he coaxes Richard towards the bedroom. It's probably time for him to take charge and let Jared just sit back and get all the attention he deserves. Just, maybe he'll let Jared undress them, yeah, so he can figure out the pace they'll take. He watches Jared as he unbuttons his nightshirt and slowly reveals his pale chest. Richard can't get his hands to cooperate and help speed up the process, too focused on being transfixed as Jared unzips his hoodie and pushes the sleeves off his shoulders.

_ I'll help _ , he thinks as he kisses Jared, letting him lead,  _ when he says the word, I'll take over. _

He let's Jared unbutton his shirt and touch his chest, and closes his eyes and sighs deep when Jared's lips move to his neck. It's been a few days of worry, and sleepless nights, but this, this is the real sign that things are okay again.

“You should remove my shirt,” he murmurs,  _ right _ in Richard's ear. He lifts shaky hands from his lap and does as he's told, then takes the initiative to help Jared out of his pajama pants. Jared lies down and pulls Richard with him. “Do you know how to prepare someone?”

Richard shakes his head, “not a fucking clue, sorry.”

“That's quite alright,” he reaches for their lube and puts it in Richard's hand, “I'll show you.”

Fuck. He's not going to last until his  _ pants _ are off, let alone actual sex. Jared is very quiet as he begins preparing himself for Richard. He doesn't know how to help  _ without  _ coming immediately, so he watches, and touches Jared's hair, let's Jared lean against him and hide against his neck.

“Jared, I love you so fucking much, Jesus.” He gets a small amount of lube and moves Jared's hand out of the way. “Just like, tell me if I'm fucking this up okay?”

“You're doing perfectly f-,” if it were anyone else they would've sworn, but Jared swallows the word and hums against Richard's shoulder.

Richard's concept of “ready” is vague at best, because every time  _ he  _ thinks he's ready Jared insists on taking just a few more minutes, only a bit more time, and it drives him crazy. The good crazy, the one that makes him curl his toes against the bedsheet like Jared is now. But  _ Jared _ did say he would tell him what to do, so Richard continues and thinks about math, fractals, anything that  _ isn't _ going to make him come.

He should just take his pants off now so when he fails he can  _ at least  _ take solace in the fact that he is fully naked. Jared taps Richard's cheek, “you should get ready.”

 

As if he  _ hasn't  _ been for the last thirty minutes now, since he  _ started  _ looking up shit on the internet. But he nods, and pulls off his pants, and starts reciting the periodic table in order by molecular weight.  _ Hydrogen, helium… _

Richard puts on a condom, and takes a moment to really get acquainted with the feel, but Jared pulls him back down, clings to his shoulders, and really, he doesn't have a chance at lasting but he's willing to try using his mouth again after this to make Jared feel good. Not, well, not  _ actually,  _ it still freaks him out a bit, but he can like a concept without having the wherewithal to follow through.

Jared knows what he's doing regarding the whole be prepared thing, and there's virtually no resistance as Richard bottoms out, and lets go of the breath he was holding. “Oh… Kay.” He can't move. He'll finish if he tries. “Jared I'm so sorry.”

Jared, to Richard's somewhat dismal credit, appears to be enjoying this. He blinks, “for what?”

“Well,”  _ carbon, iron, no wait, fuck _ , “not gonna last.”

Jared pulls Richard closer, slowly, and kisses him. “That's not a problem.”

_ Says him _ , Richard thinks as he settles on top of Jared. He accidentally shifts and has to think  _ very  _ hard about not turning it into a few thrusts, because he  _ knows  _ he won't be able to stop once he starts. “Kind of a shitty job taking care of you if I do.”

“Richard you already  _ did  _ take care of me.” Jared rubs his back, his shoulders, a stray hand grabs his ass. “I don't think you should hold back if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Richard groans, and gently grabs Jared's hair with one hand, the other  _ attempting  _ to get Jared off as he starts to move in shallow, slow thrusts that quickly gain speed, and he doesn't even have  _ time  _ to lose his breath before he's coming, breathing slowing down to a deep, satisfied sigh.

God,  _ why  _ hasn't he thought about doing this before?

He's a bit oversensitive, and Richard sits up long enough to pull out before collapsing beside Jared, one hand back to Jared with a few slow strokes. Jared pulls him on top of his chest, kisses him, and thrusts his hips into Richard's hand. He doesn't last much longer, and Richard feels a bit less self conscious about his lack of stamina.

“So uh, I would do that again.” Jared nods. “Was that like… have you ever done that before?”

“Yes, some time ago. Although I don't remember it being quite so…”  _ fast?  _ “Nice.”

“Oh.” Well that's an unlikely ego boost. “Well uh,  _ I'd  _ probably do it again.”  _ But not now,  _ he thinks. He's tired, and the past few days have been trying, but Jared is feeling better, and his eyes are dropping. Richard takes the initiative to clean things up, and they the time he's back from the bathroom with a rag Jared is already asleep.


End file.
